Who's King?
by Glassstar93
Summary: Sasuke rules Konoha High school, but what happens when the previous King arrives? Chaos is the only obvious answer. Who will be the King in the end? Sasuke or the returning King? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Naruto FanFiction. I hope you like it.**

Konoha Leaf High School, also known as the Leaf by the students and others outside of the school, was being reopened to the students returning from summer break. The freshmen were nervously waiting on the edge of the gates before entering the school. Their eyes were scanning the crowd to see if they recognized anybody from their previous school attending the school. There were a few who breathed a sigh of relief, approaching some of their friends walking towards the gate.

The sophomores were complaining about returning to school, waking up early, homework, and teachers. Some were laughing and talking with their friends who they had missed during summer break. They were discussing about summer camps they went to or out of the country trips they took wither by themselves or with their parents.

The seniors were walking leisurely through the courtyard towards the gym where the attending ceremony was to begin. They met up with their friends at the gate and started walking. The seniors were talking to each other. This time about their schedules, extracurricular activities, and future choices of colleges.

There were a few juniors loitering around the courtyard. There were a few groups of them sitting under the shades of the sakura trees and wasting their time until they _have _to arrive at the attending ceremony. The rest of the students were actually waiting there time in the courtyard waiting for a particular junior group to enter into the school from the gate. Even the seniors who were heading towards the gym were taking their time heading there.

A few minutes passed by, when the first gasps and whispers started to circulate around the courtyard. Entering the gate was a group of seven juniors. Unlike the seniors who walked through the courtyard mingling with each other, these students strolled in to the courtyard as if they _owned _the school.

Everybody stared in awe as they made their way to the Gym. The girls squealed and blushed as they passed by, while the boys had to control the urge to do so. Not everyone was happy of their entrance though. There were some sneers and looks of contempt on some of the students' faces. The group walking by gave no notice that they even saw the reactions caused by their entrance.

The freshman wore looks of awe, but some of confusion as well. Who was the group passing by? Why did everyone react like that? And the girls and even some boys were asking _Who was that oh so god-like figure leading the group?_ For those of you who have the same question on their minds, I will now introduce who they are.

The group consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and their leader Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino and Sakura were once best friends and shared everything with each other. Both their parents knew each other and were friends as well. The Yamanaka family owned the Yamanaka Flowers Companies. They had million of flower shops all around the world and their scientists had found a living environment for rare plants such as the trillium, paris, and nomocharis. Some of their plants were even used in the medical fields.

The Haruno's weren't as rich as the Yamanakas, but they were wealthy. Sakura's parents were on the council of Konoha. They attended regular meetings with the others of the community and agreed or disagreed on the new laws in Konoha. Most were afraid of Sakura because if you became a nuisance to her or made her angry then she would tell her parents and they would make your life hell until you had to move out of the city. It had happen before and therefore people try to at least avoid making Sakura angry, although it was fairly easy to do so.

They met each other in daycare and even went to the same kindergarten, primary school, and middle school. They were separated for one year and half when they first entered high school. During the first years of their friendship, they were inseparable. They were always together and called themselves Ino and Sakura Duo. It wasn't very creative, but they named called themselves that when they were in first grade. Once their second year of middle school everything changed between them.

They became the worst enemies. They insulted and created horrible gossip about each other. The before inseparable friends were now bitter rivals. Now, what would have happened to separate these two best friends? One answer. A Boy.

They both met him halfway through their second year of middle school. Ino and Sakura never cared before about other people who weren't each other in school, but once they laid their eyes on him everything changed. His name was Uchiha Sasuke Even back then, he was handsome. Both of them decided that they were going to become his girlfriend. When they found out that the other had the same idea they broke their friendship.

Now in high school, they're still rivals and arch enemies.

The next girl was Tenten. Her family were in the business of building weapons for the government. The process was hush-hush and nobody knew how or where they were made. Tenten's family were always away from home to check something somewhere. Her father and mother were very secretive about their jobs and nobody knew what exactly it was they did. Not even Tenten knew.

Because of their family business Tenten learned how to use a variety of weapons and in situation where a particular weapon can be used. If you were to ask her what was the most affective to commit a murder without anybody knowing, she will talk about the different guns which were useful. She will say it would depend either because of the distance or because of the person themselves. While she is talking about the various weapons her eyes were have a faraway look to them, as if she was in another world.

Some say Tenten is creepy, but if you piss her off then you will face the consequences in blood.

Hyuga Hinata is the calmest of the girls in the group. She soft spoken and almost never talk anything above a whisper if necessary and is always stuttering out her words. The Hyuga was in charge of a business company. They were wide ranged and had companies in multiple different fields and in different countries. Hinata was to inherit the company, but the elders of the family thought she would never cut in the business.

Her cousin Hyuga Neji, was the opposite of her. He was calm, but cold. He walked with confidence while she walked in the shadows. Even if Neji was the most prominent chose to inherit the company there were still complications. The main one is that he is from the branch family. The branch family is thought of lesser than the main family and were treated as such. Some say he would make the perfect leader and others disagree saying he was from the branch family and couldn't compete. Others say that Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, should be the leader instead and to place Hinata in the branch family. Because of this Neji and Hinata don't get along with each other.

Aburame Shino was a quiet boy. He wasn't shy. He just didn't think it was necessary to talk a lot. His family dealt with bugs. Many might question _How can you get money with bugs? _Actually there were many positive aspects as to why people might use bugs or insects. Some of them have cures in their bodies used for medical care while other held poison use for enemies. The Aburame family dealt in both military and medical fields. They weren't famous or that well-known like the rest of the group because of their silent and secretive nature.

And lastly is the leader of the group, Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchihas were famous world-wide and usually competed with the Hyuga family. They owned at least one third more companies than the Hyuga did and had companies almost in every single field. The company was always growing at a steady pace. They owned have of the real estate companies and buildings as well as hospitals and large pieces of lands.

As of now , the Uchiha Corparation was being lead by Uchiha Fugaku. He was soon to retire and hand over the presidential to his eldest son Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was seen as an acceptable leader by most and even their rival companies begrudgingly respected him. Sasuke was the second son, but by belonging to the Uchiha family he gained its glory as well.

Sasuke lead the group to the opening ceremony and was followed behind by the rest. Each one of them wore the school uniform. The school uniform was a red and black striped skirt for the girls and a red shirt with a white one underneath and a light pink bow. For the boys there color was blue. They wore dark blue slacks and a lighter blue coat with a colored shirt underneath. They also had to wear a blue tie.

The uniforms were dull, so most of the students added something to it, changed the colors, or even ignored the uniform all togther. Ino had changed the color all to gether for purple while Sakura didn't change hers at all because she liked the colors red and pink, but wore a red ribbon to match her bubble gum hair. Hinata wore an oversized grey coat to hide her figure and blue pants. Tenten wore the uniform, but in different colors. Her uniform was brown to match the color of her eyes and hair.

Neji wore the uniform as it was as did Sasuke. Shino though wore a long trench coat which covered his uniform from view. He hid half of his face in the coat and wore dark sunglasses to hide his eyes as well.

Once the group had started walking to the gym the other students followed their lead. The gym was a huge building where sport competition and ceremonies were held. There were a few students already in there talking to each other, but they stopped once they saw the group entering.

Sasuke's group purposely made their way to the front row. ( This is how they sat down from one end to another ok) Sakura Sasuke Ino Tenten Neji Hinata Shino. The rest of the students sat down behind them even of there were enough seats in the row.

Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sauke while Sauke sat in the middle of them looking bored and ignoring them. Tenten was talking animatedly with Neji even though he offered no response to her questions or to add a comment to what she was saying. The last two were quiet. Shino was surveying the gym, although you couldn't see it with the sunglasses hiding his eyes. Hinata played with the end of her coat looking nervously around the room.

The principle hadn't arrived to the ceremony yet an the students were waiting for her to come in. After a few minutes a blond-haired woman came up to the stage and started to the microphone where the podium was. The woman had long-blond hair which were tied in two pigtails and wore a green coat over her blouse that had a kanji for luck behind it. The students were still talking to her and paid to attention to her whatsover. The woman tried to get their attentions by coughing into the microphone, but they didn't hear it.

The woman finally having enough of this screamed " **QUIET!**" Now everyone whirled around to face the woman. The woman had a tick mark on her forehead and was glaring at the students to make sure everyone had their eyes on her. Once she was done with her quick survey of the room she cleared her throat and started to speak.

" Now, I am your principle Lady Tsunade," she stated " I have been principle at this school for over twenty years and let me say one thing," when she had started speaking her voice was soft, but carried by the microphone to the end of the room. Everyone was paying attention to her, but had their own thoughts as to what she was going to say.

"** I will not tolerate any fights, arguments, pranks or even ****_one_**** disturbance that makes me lose time drinking my sake! Your got that BRATS**" At the last word most students went deaf for a moment. From the soft voice Tsunade started with ended in what most thought could cause an avalanche.

Each student had their own thoughts at what the principle was going to say, but none thought she was going to say - no scream- _this. And did she say time drinking sake?_

The freshman were stunned and couldn't say anything to what she had said. While the sophomores were trying to get the ringing to stop in their ears and the seniors tried to shrug it off even if they obviously rattled. The juniors had a combination of both the freshman and sophmores reactions. The only students in the whole room who were unfazed completely were Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, and Aburame Shino. They showed no reaction to the screaming.

Principle Tsunade started to speak once again, but when she was about to start her speech, but was interrupted by the double doors of the gym opening up. Every single student turned around to see who it was coming in through the doors.

" You better have a good reason why you're coming in so late brat," Tsunade declared glaring hatefully at the doors who were yet to reveal the mysterious person. She was becoming frustrated already. The only activity she wanted to do right now was to go back to her office and start drinking her sake until she drunk and Shizune telling her to perform her job properly and do the paperwork on her desk. _These kids were just wasting her time! Damn it!_

The doors were slowly opening up and the people watching caught a glimpse of the person. They couldn't make any details though because the sun was overshadowing the face. What they could was that the person was tall and probably a boy. He had spiking hear on top and that was all they could distinguish.

Then the boy started to talk " Ahhh... Can't believe you can't recognize me Obaa-chan. I'm hurt. I'm truly am," his voice stated with sarcasm.

Tsunade blinked and blinked again. Then her eyes widen and she said in a whispered voice " Naruto...," She was still at the podium with her mouth toward the microphone, so the whole room heard the name.

Instantly thousands of whispers started between the students. They became louder and louder until you couldn't even hear the person next to you, but you just kept on talking. The seniors, sophomores, and some juniors knew that name. They had heard that name throughout the school a year ago and thought they would never hear it again spoken to the person.

The ones freshman and the juniors who didn't recognize the name questions the people next to them about who the person was. The group in the front row had different reactions to the name.

Neji and Shino didn't show anything of what they were thinking. Hinata had a confused look to her face as well as Tenten. Tenten only had a vague idea of the name and if what she thought was true then she was excited to see the person in real life. Sakura was confused too, but she was angry as well. _ How dare that person take away all the attention from my Sasuke? _Ino had a very distinct reaction to the news. She had a bright smile on her face and a little bit of awe in her eyes. _So, he's finally back._ She thought fondly.

The only thing that changed for Sasuke was that he now wore a frown instead of his usual smirk._ Naruto...? I think I've heard that name before... but where. It doesn't matter though. What does matter was that __**he **__was taking away his spotlight. And what's with this kind of reaction? Why is everyone interested in him. He can't be anything special._

In a few seconds, Sasuke's mind was going to change because at that moment Naruto stepped into the gym.

**AN: So give me your opinion of the story ok. Review please! This is going to be yaoi. The main pairing will be Sasuke and Naruto, but I don't know who will be seme or uke. PLease tell me your thoughts on this. If enough people tell me what they think them I will go with enough votes, if not then I'll choose. I'm not sure about the rest of the pairings, so tell me about those too ok. Thanks for reading and once again please Review1 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter is up! Hope you like it. The story is in Japan and would take place like the Japanese system except for the number of years which will go like the US with having four years of high school**

The male ,who walked in to the gym, was in simple words handsome, but that in its self did not describe the person. He held a god-like beauty that rivaled Sasuke's. Naruto had golden hair that shone in the light of the gym and looked as if his he had hidden diamonds in his hair because of the reflections of lights shining off. His hair was spiked up in different direction, but instead of giving it seem messy and disorderly it seemed to give off a I-just-rolled-off-of-bed look.

His skin was a light tan looking almost a caramel color. It seemed to be unmarred except for the three, rough lines across each of his cheeks which made him looked rugged and made people speculate about _how_ he got the scars.

Those who first meet him think it was caused by a fight he had or an accident. The stories would ranged from being ordinary birthmarks or went as far as to say that he himself created the scars to make it match his image or because he was a masochist. None of the stories were the same and none of them touched upon the true story of how he received those scars. But that is a story to be told a later date.

Naruto was tall. Nearing at least 6 feet and his figure was muscled. He was lean, but was swift and could outrun or dodge any attack coming his way. Through his back shirt you could see the muscles underneath and can imagine how strong he really was.

His most interesting and amazing feature were his eyes. They were a spectacular blue that can make the sky rage with envy. Some of his friends joked that that was exactly what the sky was doing when there was storm. Saying that the sun god wanted his eyes because only he was meant to have such a beautiful color to himself.

Of course, there were other people with blue eyes, but you could always tell what Naruto was thinking because his emotions were shown in his eyes. If he was lying you knew immediately he was. Or if he was happy or sad you knew because his eyes would either shine as bright as the stars or would become a darker blue. Some thought Naruto as an open book, while others thought Naruto as an enigma and were continuously trying to figure him out to this day.

All in all, Naruto was drop dead gorgeous. His clothes emphasizing the fact.

Naruto had dismissed the uniform all together. He wore tight black jeans which displayed his ass perfectly and how long his legs were. He also wore a burnt orange hoodie with red flames on the edges. The jacket was unzipped which showed a tight black shirt underneath. The shirt showed the well-toned stomach beneath it.

When the students in the gym distinguished who was the individual who entered the building, an even louder uproar was caused than before. There were whispers from the students saying " he's back", " I thought he got expelled or something", " the king came back" from those who recognized him while the ones who didn't know were questioning the older students.

"Who is _he_?"

Some kept their thoughts to themselves while other wanted answers. One such person who didn't say a word during the commotion was Uchiha Sasuke. During all this, he didn't say word. He just stared at the person at the entrance of the gym. While on the outside it seemed as if he was his cool collected self , in truth his thoughts were in turmoil and questioning as everyone's else was.

_Who the hell is _he_? ho those he think he is? Strolling in here in the middle of the ceremony with that gorgeous body and round ass. _Sasuke caught himself while thinking this._ What the hell? And why am _I _thinking about him. Sure he may be handsome and totally fu- Stop! You're an Uchiha you can't have these kinds of thoughts for the likes from him. Your an Uchiha and elite. You cannot be associated with him at all._

While Sasuke was in his own world. his friends were discussing the new arrival.

"Hmph. I don't know why everyone is so excited about him," Sakura stated. " He might be handsome, but he's now where near as handsome as my precious Sasuke."

" He looks as if he's a good fighter. Maybe in hand-to-hand combat. Especially because of his lean body which would make him faster than the average person. Even your pretty boy here would have a tough time fighting him," sneered Tenten. Tenten had been evaluating this Naruto guy since he arrived.

Her conclusion and main focus was that he was strong. Very strong. It showed in the way he walked and in his stance. Tenten could see that he was a born fighter and a very good one as well. The question that she had was _how good was he?_

Tenten had already confirmed to herself that he was the guy who she thought of the first time he entered the building. And she was correct when the principle said his name. _I wonder if there will be more fights this year? That would excellent! I thought this year was going to be boring with the guys in our group handling the school again. Especially Sasuke. But I guess he has competition this time around._

Ino and Hinata were also discussing the new guy.

" What do you think of the new guy, Hinata-chan?" questioned Ino.

Ino had a faint smile on her face that hadn't left since she saw who was the person that entered the gym. She knew perfectly well who he was, unlike the rest of the group who could only speculate as to who Naruto was. She was certain that he would come back. He had promised after all. And anyone who knew Naruto, knew that Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his words.

Hinata didn't answer Ino's question. Her eyes were staring at Naruto where they been since he had entered through the doors of the gym. Hinata was mesmerized by Naruto. From his shining hair to his dazzling sapphire eyes and blinding smile. She couldn't seem to look away.

Ino noticed how Hinata was looking at Naruto and decided not to comment. She knew from experience that Naruto had this effect on people. For now she wouldn't say anything to Hinata concerning the topic. She'll just have to be careful that it doesn't escalate to anything else or bigger than admiration fro him.

Neji and Shino were silent throughout the event. The, like Sasuke, kept their thoughts to themselves.

_Naruto...hmmm... I have heard of that name being mentioned before by a few sophomores. I didn't as to what they were saying because it held of no importance during that time. Now, I wonder. Why is he held in such admiration by the students_ _When he entered everyone reacted. Even the great Sasuke turned around in his seat to catch a glimpse as to who the figure was. Naruto Uzumaki. He is ... interesting. He can captivate the audience's attention with his arrival alone. This year will bring many surprises._ Neji thought.

_He is unusual. _Stated Shino and that was all he had to say on that matter.

Everyone was shocked out of their thoughts when the principle resumed yelling. Not at the students gathered in the gym, but just at one particular student. This particular students had arrived late to the ceremony and had caused an uproar when entering. And this particular students was cutting more time into ending the useless ceremony and leaving to her office, so she could go and relax with a bottle of her favorite sake.

"**Naruto Uzumaki. Why are you late to the ceremony?" **Tsunade's voice wasn't the gentle and surprised whisper that she had used when saying his name the first time. Now, she screaming to him from the top of her lungs so he could have the benefit of hearing her from the front of the gym.

Naruto _did _have the benefit of hearing her. He actually had a more acute hearing than normal people and winced at the volume she used. He faced her and started to explain.

" I'm sorry Baa-chan. I couldn't come here on time because my alarm clock was broken and the ramen shop was close in the morning, " He started. " So, I had to walk a_ll_ the way to the grocery store to buy myself thirty cups of ramen and a new alarm clock. But when I was walking back, a group of pit bulls, Rottweilers, and huskies started chasing me!"

" I swear Baa-chan they were possessed! They were completely rabid with foam at their mouths! I climbed a tree nearby because you know dogs can't climb trees. I had to wait until the owner of the dogs came and got them. And you know who the owner was? An eighty year old woman! The dogs stopped their mad barking and sat down like obedient puppies!"

By know, Naruto had started ranting about old senile woman with twenty or so dogs that could kill people if they're not kept on a leash. And why would an woman need dogs for anyway? Aren't they suppose to have nice, fluffy cats?

Tsuande was becoming quite frustraed with Naruto's never ending jabbering and decided to end it.

"**Naruto! Shut up this instant or you're to receive detention from Kakashi ****_and _****Jiraiya,"** yelled Tsunade with a smirk on her face when she saw Naruto's face grow pale. Naruto immediately started to the second row which was empty because the students did not want to sit behind Sasuke's crew.

Naruto didn't noticed or pretended not to hear the whispers following him throughout the gym while he was walking to take a seat. All the while, he was wearing a large smile on his face and walking with confidence to the second row.

Once he reached it, he finally noticed the people sitting in the front seat. He surveyed their faces with a smile, but once he saw Sasuke his smile dropped just a millimeter. It couldn't have been perceivable, but Sasuke smirked at this.

Naruto pretended not to have seem this and sat behind Sasuke.

He slouched in his sit and looked out the gym's window. He didn't even spare a glance towards Sasuke's direction at all. Sasuke frowned at this. He had saw the smile drop a little when Naruto had seen him. Even though Sasuke didn't know why Naruto reacted like that upon seeing, he smirked. It was natural reaction to him and he was surprised to see Naruto ignoring him. He frowned at this. _No one ignored an Uchiha. People always wanted to be at the __**attention **__of an Uchiha._

Tsuande started speaking once again. This time though she wasn't screaming her head off. After clearing her throat, she began stating the rules of the school.

" Konoha Leaf High School is a very prestigious school. Some have entered this school because of their family, wealth, or because of their high grades. For whatever reason you have entered this school, _everyone_ has to follow the same rules.

Rule number one: No fighting." At this she made a quick survey of the room to check if she had everyone's attention. She did. Except for one. Naruto was still looking outside the window with a lazily look on his face. Tsunade got a tick mark on her forehead, but ignore Naruto She quickly went to the next rule.

" Rule number 2: The school is off limits after school hours have ended which is at five when the library has closed. If you are caught inside school grounds after that time then the school is permitted to call the cops and have you arrested. So don't even think about coming in here and causing mayhem." She glared at the students while some of them squirmed in their seats.

" Rule number 3: You are to be _on time _to school. If you are not, you have detention after school with one of the teachers. Usually it is Kakashi, the science teacher." At this there was a groaned from the only person sitting in the second row.

" Do you have a problem with this Naruto?" Tsunade questioned him.

" Yes, I do," Naruto stated bluntly. " Kakashi, are you serious? With the first detention they get with him, the students will be scarred for life. Don't you _care_ about us Baa-chan? I still can't get the images from my first detention with him of mind." Naruto shivered at the memory.

" Ahhhh, yes Naruto. From what I remember when you were here previously, you spent most of your time after school in detention for being late with Kakashi didn't you?" Tsunade asked him with a knowing smile.

Naruto grimaced. " Hey, it wasn't my fault that I was always late. I'm telling you those dogs have something against me! This wasn't the first time that they have tried to rip me to shreds." Naruto thought for a moment and stood up from his seat and faced the crowd of students who were seating down.

" If you want to keep your innocence and stay pure then _do not and I repeat do not_ be late for class. Ever. You will regret it for the rest of your life until you die. As long as Kakashi is the one in charge of after school detention the students are not safe. So, I am warning you **do not be late for class."** Naruto sat down once he was finished talking.

The freshamn shred confused looks as to who was ' Kakashi'. Whoever he was they decided they didn't want to meet him and in that moment decided to follow Naruto's warning and not be late for class. Those have been in detention with Kakashi shivered with goose bumps on their skin remembering _their _first time in detention with him. It was terrifying. Some had even made it one of their high school goals to never be late for school and attend another detention.

" You forgot about Ibiki," Tsunade told Naruto.

At recalling the man, Naruto groaned louder than the first time.

Others took noticed of this and were determined to avoid that person as well.

Tsunade continued listing the rules the students needed to follow.

"Rule number four: You are not to ditch any of your classes and are to attend detention if you do the following day to follow up on the work you missed during the day."

" Rule number five: **No one tries to get my sake! Got that. If you do.. Oh God help you soul find eternal peace in heaven because that's ****_exactly _****where you're going if get my sake!**" Tsuande shouted to the students. The students were taken back at this because they were finally becoming accustomed to her talking normally. Of course they would soon learn that that wasn't going to happen.

This time Naruto snorted.

" You have something to say Naruto?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

" Well... It isn't very hard to get a hand on your sake you know. The only thing you have to wait is until you leave your office or are already mindlessly drunk and slobbering all over desk taking a nap," Naruto smirked. " I've even dine it a few times before remember."

" And what happened _after_ I found out that you stole my sake?" Tsunade questioned him with a smirk on her face as well.

Naruto grumbled under his breath about something that wasn't audible.

" What was that Naruto? I couldn't hear you clearly. Care to repeat that,"

Naruto sighed and said loud and clearly his thoughts.

" I was in the hospital for a _whole _week after you punched me through the wall of your office down the two story building. I broke my right leg _and _my right arm falling down the story building. The doctors said I had a concussion as well and I had to be kept awake all night with Ero-sensei reading his dirty book. _Out loud_. That was one of the worst nights in my life. And you know for what? Trying to take away your bottle of sake. Which was _already_ empty!" Naruto screamed at her.

" You old, wrinkly, hag!"

Two tick marks formed on Tsunade's forehead with one vein popping out and looking like it was going to burst. But she calmed down almost immediately and her lips formed a sly smile.

" Well, you know what? I bet you will absolutely adore the last and final rule," Tsunade stopped for a moment for suspense.

"Rule number six: **NO PRANKS!**"

**" WHHHAAAATTTT?" **screeched Naruto.

**" I live for pranks. You can't take that away from ****_me! _****Besides my pranks are innocent. You know what I'm going on strike! I'm not coming to school until that rule is gone, gone GONE!" **yelled Naruto at Tsunade. He started to get up from his seat, but Tsunade stopped.

" If you don't attend school then you will be _permanently _expelled," Tsunade explainedcalmly. Naruto stopped in his step returned to his seat and sat down. He slumped down in his seat dejected. It only lasted for a few minute before he started to yell gain jumping from seat with new found energy.

" I have decide that I'm not following that rule. You can send me to a billion of detentions with Kakashi and have him scar me for life, but I will still keep up on pranking. I am the **King of Pranks.** That will never change! And **YOU** will be on my list for the next prank crazy hag," yelled Naruto pointing at her.

"**Who you calling a hag, brat?**" Screamed Tsunade in return. They started shouting at each other and after a few minutes of flying curse to each other they stopped. Both panting out of breath from the shouting match.

After that, Tsunade continued the ceremony in peace with no further interruptions from Naruto and no other student dared to interrupt her from seeing what she was capable of and the threats she had screamed at Naruto while shouting at him. The threats were what made Naruto shut up in the first place.

The ceremony ended with Tsunade dismissing the students so, they could attend the rest of their morning classes. It was barely eight because the students had come early to school for the ceremony at seven. The ceremony lasted a whole hour even with Naruto's interruptions in the beginning.

Naruto was heading toward the double doors after most of the students left. He didn't see anybody in front him while he was walking, but when he was about to cross into the courtyard he bumped into someone. Someone who had hair which looked liked a duck's ass.

Naruto didn't fall to the ground, but took a few steps back to see who he bumped into. Naruto was about to start yelling at the person saying to watch where he was walking, but was faced with the face of a smirking Uchiha.

More specifically. Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N: So what do you think about it? Was the length good enough? What do you think of the characters? Please review. :) I added a poll on my profile to see who you want to be seme between Sasuke and Naruto so please vote on which one it should be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I barely found my flash drive yesterday where I had my stories filed. Hope you like the chapter :)**

During the ceremony, Sasuke was thinking about the blonde who sat behind him who was screaming at the principle. While they were screaming at each other, Sasuke was surprised to see how much air their lung capacity was. _How can someone scream for a full ten minutes?_ Other students were wondering the same thing, listening to their argument.

From what Sasuke had observed he came to a few conclusions about Naruto. He was brash, loud, unmannered, and had little respect to the principle which was confirmed when he had called her a hag. The screaming match was proof that he was loud and the way he entered the gym you could easily see he was confident in himself and strolled into the gym as if interrupting the principles speech ( although Sasuke couldn't really call that a speech) _and _the opening ceremony was nothing.

Sasuke noticed the whispers the students were saying to each other once Naruto entered. Sasuke had no idea what some of them mean ( even if he will never admit it). He heard some of them saying " he's back", " I thought he was expelled". He might not have been paying his whole attention to Naruto and Tsunade's screaming match, but he did here Tsunade say at one point about Naruto being_ permanently_ expelled.

_So, he attended this school before. It must have been before I arrived because the seniors and some sophomores seemed to recognize him, but the freshman are clueless as to who he is. Hmmm, _Sasuke had heard rumors before of a person even _more _popular than he was, but dismissed it instantly. _Who can be popular than an Uchiha?_

He vaguely realized Tsunade listing the rules of the school. Some of them made sense to him such as fighting and the school being off limit after classes. Of course, Sasuke was going to break the rules. Nobody was going to tell _him _what to do. Especially not a person who is constantly drunk. During her job at a high school no less. Who said teachers were suppose to be good role models?

Whoever said that didn't attend Konoha Leaf High School, because if they did, they would take back what they had said immediately after meeting the teachers for a day.

All in all, Sasuke found one word to describe Naruto. He was a dobe. A complete and utter dobe.

After Sasuke came to that conclusion he stopped thinking about the loser. _He's not worth my time. _Even if he's time was being used by sitting in the gym and semi-paying attention to what the principle was saying.

Once the ceremony was finished, he waited until most of the students had left, so he wouldn't have to bump into any one or be attacked by his rabid fan girls.

Sasuke shuddered at this thought. Those girls were worst than a pack of foaming wolves who were starving. Sometimes he wondered if it was true because he would see a glint to their eyes that made him want to run for his life. They would do anything to get something from him.

Once, a group of them had tried to ambush him while in the restroom. They couldn't get near him though because if they did Sasuke would beat the crap out of them. He didn't care if they _were_ girls. No one tries to attack him without receiving a punch to the face. But that wasn't the scariest part.

The scariest part was because he was in the _men's _restroom obviously. In a city. 120 miles away from Konoha. in a building where only the Uchiha family or highly classified employees could enter and there were heavely armed bodyguards at every corner. Sasuke had no idea how they had entered and he didn't want to know. After that incident, he became more paranoid and thought someone was out to get him every time he heard a girlish giggle near him.

Anyways... Sasuke was walking towards the gym's door to enter the courtyard when he felt someone bump into him from behind. Sasuke covered his stumble from the person quickly and turned around to meet the person who had bumped into him.

Internally, Sasuke groaned. He suspected it to be a fan girl who purposely bumped in to him to gain his attention and latch onto him like a leech. If it was a guy, then he would probably be a fan boy or one of the ones who hated/scared of him.

To Sasuke's surprise it was neither of these. It was Uzumaki Naruto who Sasuke had dubbed as dobe. Sasuke noticed the various emotions that the dobe was feeling. First was anger because when he had bumped into the Uchiha he had stumbled back and almost fell to the floor. Naruto was going to scream something at the person, but then he saw who he had bumped into. Surprise flash through Naruto's eyes and he closed his mouth before he could say anything.

Sasuke smirked at this. It seemed as if the dobe knew _exactly _who he was dealing with.

" Watch where you going dobe," Saske jeered.

At this Naruto grew agitated. He was going to start shouting at the raven, but then he thought of something better. Naruto was prepared to curse the guy out who nearly made him fall to the floor, but then he saw who it was.

Unlike the Uchiha thought, Naruto knew _exactly _who was dealing with. He was dealing with Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha family was a wealthy family with companies and industries all over the world and in many fields. About six years thought there was a horrifying fire in the estate of the Uchiha where the whole family resided. The only ones to survive the fire was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. a cousin of theirs, and Sasuke himself.

Even with his families member's death, Itachi became the president of the Uchiha organization and brought the company to lager heights. Sasuke had become the Vice-President once he turned thirteen. Most thought this a very early age to be in the business, but Sasuke had been groomed by his parents and relatives to being in charge of the company as the vice-president since he was child.

Naruto knew all this and more. He didn't know the surviving Uchiha's personally except for their cousin. Naruto decided not to scream at Sasuke because he knew that the bastard was just waiting for him to shout insults at him. Normally, he would have done just that, not caring what the other person thought, but he decided to take a different approach.

Sasuke had suspected the blond to shout profanities at him, but his eyes widened when the course of action the dobe did next.

" I am sorry for bumping into you. I must not have been looking as where I was going," Naruto responded with a slight bow . The scratching the back of his head sheepishly with a smile on his face.

Sasuke schooled his face to be a blank mask. _Maybe his impression of the blond was wrong. No. He is clearly a loud idiot from what I saw during the assembly. Then... Why is he acting calm and soft spoken. He's playing at something here. _Sasuke stared warily at Naruto. Naruto was staring at Sasuke as well. They were both assessing the other.

After while Sasuke snorted and told the blond " Obviously."

The blond bristled at this, but continued with his act and thought of an idea. A smirk formed on Naruto's lips and he walked closer to Sasuke. He was only a foot away from Sasuke and he leaned in. Their faces only a few centimeters away from each other.

Throughout this, Sasuke didn't move. He stared at Naruto's face. Strands of blond hair tickling his face. They were same height, but Naruto leaned down, so it seemed as if he was shorter than Sasuke. Sasuke was able to slightly smell a fruitish scent from Naruto. _Oranges. _Sasuke thought absently. Naruto's clear blue eyes staring into his own.

He noticed the marks on Naruto's cheeks. _How did he get them? _Now, that he had a closer look at his face, they looked more like scars than birthmarks like he had speculated them as. They were partially faint, but still visible to everyone. Sasuke wondered if was to touch them would they be smooth or rough.

Usually, Sasuke would stop any one from approaching his personal space. If they were a few feet away from him, he would be wary and not allow them to stand any closer to him. Sasuke appreciated his personal space very much. It was strange from him to allow Naruto to be this near him.

Their eyes locked together for a few moments, before Naruto's sky blue eyes lowered themselves resting on Sasuke's pale pink lips. Sasuke watched Naruto's every movement. He couldn't step back even if he wanted to. There was a strange sense of anticipation welling inside of Sasuke.

Naruto moved closer to him. There breathes mingled with each other. Sasuke could feel the warmth breath from Naruto's on his lips which created a tingling sensation to his lips. Sasuke's own eyes had wondered towards the blond's own lips.

Their lips were only a few centimeters apart. If one of them were to an inch forward, their lips would be touching.

Sasuke was tired of waiting for the Uzumaki to make the move, so he made it instead. But alas, it was not meant to be.

" Sasuke!" a voice screamed behind them. Immediately they separated from each other. When they looked behind them, it was Sakura who was running towards them. The rest of the group was trudging behind her at a slower pace.

_If Sakura hadn't scream then ... _Sasuke's eyes widened. _I would have ... _He trailed of, but them an image of what _might _have happened entered his mind. If one was close to the Uchiha, you would have been able to see a smidge of pink on his cheeks.

Naruto may have been at least five feet away from the raven, but he had incredible eyesight and could the tiniest of detail. Besides, he was waiting to see what his reaction would be. He received the reaction he wanted.

A foxy grin slipped onto Naruto's face. He had been able to knock the cocky Uchiha off of his high pedestal. Naruto met various people like the Uchiha and knew what to do to make them lost that snobbish attitude.

Although, his own reaction Naruto wasn't expecting. At first Naruto knew what he going to do. His objective was to make the Uchiha flustered. From what he noticed the Uchiha liked his personal space. So, when nothing happened when he was only a foot close, he was disappointed, but then thought of something more and leaned.

He didn't know if Sasuke was straight, bi, or gay, but being this near him would get to him right? When their eyes had locked, Naruto couldn't look away from the obsidian eyes staring at him. Then his eyes flickered to his lips. Naruto felt Sasuke looking at his own lips as well and could feel his cool breath.

Naruto wanted to move in closer and let their lips finally meet, but held back. He still held in mind his objective of the Uchiha. He wasn't going to make the first move. So, he held back. It took longer than he expected for the Uchiha to fold. He had seen a look in the raven's eyes and knew that he had one.

At that time he could have pulled away. Tell off the Uchiha afterwards. Either make him agitated enough to lose his cool or flustered enough for him to walk away. The Naruto could leave home free and satisfied of his accomplishment. But Naruto stayed out. He didn't move. He stayed rooted to the spot an waited for Sasuke's lips to meet his.

It never came

_That freaking banshee! Couldn't she have waited just __**one **__more minute! Just one! Ohhhh... She's gonna get it. Pink hair huh. What about the color of green vomit. Wouldn't that be better?_

Naruto started ranting in his mind. Then he looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke had tried to place blank mask of difference, but Naruto saw right through it. He noticed the slight pink to the raven's cheeks.

Naruto grinned at this. _Mission Complete! _

While both of them were in there own worlds, the rest of Sasuke's group reentered the gym. Sakura entered first, followed by Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Shino.

Sakura had a grip on Sasuke's right arm while glaring at Naruto who was standing in front of them hands in pockets and looking from face to face lazily. None of them had seen how close the pair was or how they had quickly separated. Although they were suspicious of Naruto and were curious as to why the Uchiha had stopped

They knew that the Uchiha thought of every one beneath him and wouldn't stop for any one. Especially a new kid. Ino looked from Naruto to Sasuke a knowing glint in her eyes. While the rest stopped close to Sasuke.

' What were you doing with Sasuke-kun?" screeched Sakura. She was practically screaming in to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke and Naruto both winced at the volume of her voice. Sasuke because he was right next to her and Naruto because he also had a sharp sense of hearing.

Naruto ignore her question and look to the group at Sasuke's side. He noticed the two Hyugas there and the Aburame. He couldn't place the girl with the buns, but thought she was at the same status as being from a wealthy family.

Then he saw Ino. He grinned widely at her and approached her. He raised his hand in greeting.

" Yo. Long time no see eh?" Naruto told her with a huge grin on his face.

Ino smiled at him too, but then that smile turned malicious and before Naruto could blink he had an over sized bump on his head.

" That's all you have to say for yourself. I haven't seen you for half a year and all you have to say for yourself is " yo"! " screamed Ino at him, her face turning red.

Naruto was still recovering from her hit. He shook his head to recover himself and his thought.

" I'm sooo sorry ok. I was out of town. I barely came back last yesterday. I couldn't even get a good night sleep because we arrived so late." explained Naruto while scratching his head. Ino shook her head and stared at Naruro.

" Well anyways... there's only two minutes until classes start and I don't wanna be late or I'll get detention with a lunatic," Naruto said.

He started walking to the exit. Without stopping in his stride, he neared Sasuke an whispered in his ear " Bye, Teme."

With that Naruto left the group in the gym with more questions than they had before.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Hope you like the chapter. New characters will be appearing in this chapter. Guess who they can be before they show up. :)**

Naruto walked out in to the courtyard and left Sasuke's group in the gym. While Naruto was walking lazily to his first class, Sasuke and the ret if his friends were silent and were contemplating about what kind of person was Uzumaki.

_He hasn't changed a bit. Although he __**is **__taller. Hmm.. Maybe he grew more mature and stronger while out of school. I'm sure he's stronger, but mature ... Well, I guess I'll find out later in lunch. _Ino thought to herself.

Sakura was still fuming about what Naruto had said to her dear Sasuke. She near enough to hear that idiot call _her _precious Sasuke-kun a teme. _How dare he?! Calling Sasuke a bastard and not even apologizing to him. Sasuke is a prince and everyone should show him the utmost respect. __**Chaaa! Just wait until I get my hands on him. I'm ging to strangle him and make sure he bows down to Sasuke on his knees for disrepescting him. **_Inner Sakura started.

Both of the Hyugas were having similar thoughts about the blond. Both were wondering who he was and what kind of person he was. Although, they had different reasons to do so.

_Uumaki Naruto. Hmmm.. I think I've heard that name before, but where? I have to do research on this and et to the bottom of it. I don't like things that are unknown. _Neji thought to himself.

_He seems kind. His smile is so bright and he has so much confidence in himself! I wish I could be like that. Not caring what other people thought and being myself. I wish I could be just like him. He's also very handsome. I wonder if. he has a girlfriend already? At this Hinata started to blush because as to where her thoughts were leading her. _With this Hinata's idolization of Naruto began with neither party knowing it.

Tenten was having different thought from Hinata's _I want to fight him. He is undeniably strong. Anyone can see that. The question is __**how **__strong he is? Maybe if I fight him I'll know his true strength. I hope he isn't like those wimpy guys who say they can't fight a girl_. At this Tenten growled. She hated when someone said that. She always beat them to a pulp when they said this. She **hated **guys like that.

Shino's thought were simple, but he too was curious about the young Uzumaki. _Uzumaki Naruto is interesting. I wonder how his arrival will affect the school? Some students seem to know who he is. Maybe I'll ask some of the seniors to tell me if they know anything._

Sasuke, meanwhile was trying his hardest to not think of anything related to the blond enigma.

Everyone was started out of their thought when the bell rang for classes to start. Ino groaned.

" Just great. Now, we're late to class on our first day," Ino complained.

With that everyone started heading out towards their class. Everyone's schedules conceded with each other. They all had first period together because they didn't want to be surrounded by other students early in morning. Especially because some of them weren't exactly morning people.

The only classes they all had as a group was first period, gym and lunch. Sakura had tried to have her schedule the exact same as Sasuke, but Sasuke had learned over the years that having a class filled with fan girls was completely unbearable and was able to make him completely _insane_. It didn't help that they would stare at him as if they were going to attack him at any second. It wasn't until the last moment that he turned in his schedule to the school office.

Normally students won't receive the classes they wanted if their form was received at the last minute. They would be stuck with the only classes that were available. But of course, Sasuke wasn't considered in the _normal _portion of the student body. And so, the office was lenient on him and Sasuke was able to attend any of the classes he wanted.

In the end, Sakura was unable to attend any other classes with Sasuke except for the ones that the group shared together. When Sakura learned this the day before school started, she spent the whole day wallowing in self-pity because she was unable to be with _her precious Sasuke-kun._ Her depression ended once she figured out one important fact about this. _If she wasn't able to get more time with Sasuke, them that meant that Ino didn't either. Take that Ino-pig! Cha!_

The platinum blond wasn't worried about this at all, unlike her rival Sakura. She was more worried about other matters that didn't involve the young Uchiha. Or it did considering what kind of way you look at it. No. Ino was more worried about another cheerful blond who had recently reentered the school.

While they were walking towards class, which was Literature with Hatake Kakashi, Ino was wondering about this certain blond. _He finally came back. I haven't seen him for half a year. I wonder why he was out of town for. With __**who **__did he go with? Considering what kind of people he hangs out with normally, it would be a surprise if he didn't get in trouble at some point in his trip. It must have started during summer break because they told me Naruto mostly stayed in the city when he was suspended during the school year._

It only took the group a couple of minutes to arrive at their first period classroom. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and the students were socializing with one another about how their summer break went. This wasn't unusual for the students. They had become used to the tardiness of Kakashi-sensei during their first year there.

They got used to a lot of things that went on in the school.

Sasuke's group sat down in the back of the classroom and waited for the teacher to show up. _If _he did indeed show up this time. It was the first day of school and a Monday, so the probability that he'll show up for class was close to zero.

Sasuke surveyed the class and noticed that Uzumaki was not present. _He must not have Kakashi for first period. _At this, Sasuke felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It was a feeling that he usually experienced when his brother would ignore for his work at the company and left him alone. _Was he disappointed?_ Did he actually care that Naruto wasn't in the same class as him. Why did he care any as to where the blond was. The blond ,which Sasuke was having a short dilemma over, was on the roof of the school with two of his favorite friends.

**Meanwhile with Naruto a few minutes ago...**

Naruto had walked out lazily to the courtyard from the gym leaving Sasuke group. He had both his arms behind his head and a wide grin covering his face. Naruto's first period class was with Hatake Kakashi. He snorted when he read this. Kakashi.. He knew the teacher well since he was his sophomore teacher for half of the school year.

He decided not to attend Kakashi's class since he would probably arrive five minutes before the period ended or not show up at all. Naruto was content to walk around the school grounds. He heard the bell signifying the beginning of classes, but Naruto kept grinning ignoring the bell. If Kakashi didn't go to the classroom, he wouldn't know that Naruto had ditch the class and so Tsunade wouldn't know either and he didn't have detention.

Naruto was walking towards a cluster of trees near the school entrance to enjoy the shade they provided from the sun. Nearing the shadows of the trees, he saw two figures underneath them. One was laying on his back with closed eyes looking as if he was asleep while the other figure was leaning on the trunk of the tree and Naruto could see a bag of chips in hand.

The smile on Naruto's face grew. He knew _exactly _who they were. He started running toward the pair and stopped only once he was few feet away from them. The one who was eating chips stopped and nudged the person laying on the grass. The person just rolled on their side. When his friend didn't stop bothering him, the figure finally opened their eyes and stood up.

By now, Naruto could see the figures clearly as well as they could see him. The pair who was at the tree was Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Both of them were friends with Naruto since he had entered the high school as a freshman. They had instantly became friends plus one more, but that person was busy for now.

Shikamaru and Choji disregarded the school uniform code. Shikamaru wore black jeans with silver changes hanging from the pockets. He wore a black t-shirt with a dark green jacket. The Nara symbol was stitched onto the jacket at the front. His hairstyle was a high ponytail which resembled a pineapple in Naruto's opinion. Shikamaru had pierced his ears over the summer and had two silver studs in them. Naruto briefly wondered how his overbearing mom had reacted to this. It couldn't have been good for his friend. Shikamaru had a bored look on his face and was slouching while Naruto approached them.

Choji was a heavy built peron. Some might have called him fat or overweight, but they would later regret it. While usually, Choji was a polite and well-mannered person, once someone calls him fat that person better be ready for a beating. Or at least a punch to the face to send you flying.

Naruto made that mistake once and his cheek throbbed even thinking about it. That punch had knocked him out and hurt like _hell _afterwards.

Choji was wearing dark blue sweat pants with a pair of navy blue sneakers. He wore a large white t-shirt with picture of bacon and a pig looking out in horror. On his form was a blue jacket and in his hand he was holding a bag of potato chips and nuhcing on them happily. Choji's eyes were closed, but he opened them once he saw Naruto. Choji had a pink swirl on each of his pudgy cheeks and his brown hair was sticking all over the place untamed.

Both of Naruto's friends were heirs and next in line to be in charge of their families' companies. The Nara family was a family of geniuses. The highest I.Q of a person was set by a Nara and there were many family members all over the world and fields which were considered the best. The Naras were specialists and excelled in whatever field they were. Once Shikamaru was of age or graduated from high school he would be in charge of the family members and companies that they had in different fields that had to be organized. Shikamaru could graduate from high and maybe even a few years of college by now, but there was a problem.

Shikamaru was plain-old lazy. This was why he was prolonging from graduating high school. He didn't want to be the President of the company yet, doing all the paperwork, going from meeting to meeting, and listening to people talking about the budget or numbers about the company. To Shikamaru it was a hassle and in his own words " troublesome".

Another reason was his friends. He didn't want to leave his friends behind and go to college with people who were a couple years older than him and probably didn't have any fun anyways. He preferred to stay with Choji and Naruto, even if he was annoying sometimes.

Choji was the heir to a long chain of restaurants and foods. His family owned a long ranged of buildings in the food market. From the grocery store where you guy buy eggs and milk to supporting a small stand which they think has potential to grow into something bigger.

Choji didn't mind that he was going to be working at the company and being in charge. He didn't really have an idea as to what he wanted to do in life yet. If he wanted to do something other than being in the company then his parents will wholeheartedly support him in whatever decision he wanted and pass the company to a well liked cousin, since it didn't seem likely that they will have another child in the near future.

Naruto was glad to see him. Shikamaru and Choji were his only friends that were still in the school and currently attending. Naruto hadn't seen them over the summer because of his trip, but kept in touch with beforehand warning them of his vacation. Although Naruto couldn't say that what he did was considered a vacation.

Shikamaru looked glanced at Naruto with an uninterested stare and his eyes drifted to the white clouds in the sky not even looking at him. Choji didn't stop his eating his chips, but managed to say a hello. Naruto sweat dropped at this. He at least thought they have a more ... excited reaction to seeing them since they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

He had to admit though that it was _Shikamaru _he had expected to be excited. Naruto snorted at this thought. Although the Nara family was filled with geniuses, they were lazy as a sack of potatoes until they found something that they truly wanted to work in.

Since the Nara wasn't looking at him at the moment, Naruto decided to turn his attention onto him. The other two might not have shown that they were glad for his arrival, but Naruto had missed them. He missed all his friends he hadn't seen in a while and wanted to be reacquainted with them as soon as possible.

Naruto's face turned to Shikamaru, but this time with a fox like smile on his face instead of the grin he wore before. Naruto walked calmly up to the Nara and stopped only a few feet away from him. He stayed standing for a few minutes before Shikamaru turned around to face. In that instant, Naruto tackled him to the ground with his friend underneath him.

Shikamaru didn't even try to protest against Naruto's actions because that would only encourage the blond more. He sighed and muttered under his breath " troublesome". Choji, meanwhile, was chewing on his second bag of chips. His attention at Naruto's one- person wrestling match.

This would happen frequently when they were together as a group. Naruto would try to receive a reaction from the Nara, but Shikamaru would be unaffected and watch the clouds overhead while on the ground. At some point, wither Naruto would become tired and get off his friend or Choji would mention the time and try to draw Naruto away from his best friend.

" Aren't you suppose to be in class with Kakashi, Naruto?" Choji asked him.

At this Naruto rolled off of Shikamaru and landed right next to him. Naruto looked up to Choji, who had neared them once Naruto was finished with his " opponent", and smiled at him.

" Long time no see huh?" questioned Naruto with his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face.

Shikamaru snorted at this. His eyes glued at the clouds passing by. " Yeah, long time. We haven't seen you all summer since you went on your trip which is supposedly greater of importance than you friends. You haven't been in contact with us for several months and it wasn't until last night that we received news from you," he stated this time staring at Naruto who had his eyes opened and was staring back at the Nara.

Naruto winced at his statement. " Sorry. They prohibited me from using any electronics while I was there without their permission. I tried writing letters to you guys, but they wouldn't accept that either, " Naruto answered.

No one talked for a few minutes until Shikamaru asked Choji " What do you think Choji? Should we forgive him for ignoring us this whole time?"

" Hey, I didn't ignore you guys!" exclaimed Naruto.

" Hmm... I think we should. We all know how they're like. I wouldn't be surprised if they tortured him, so he followed their rules. Besides, he did tell us that he was arriving and was being admitted back into school," Choji reasoned.

" You are forgiven Naruto," responded the Nara in a bored toned.

Naruto sighed in relief. He _did _feel bad about not talking to his friends and telling them what was happening with him. They might not have shown it, but Naruto was sure they were worried about him during the months when he was unable to contact them. Every single one of his friends knew Naruto landed in trouble with even the most simplest of things. Naruto got in trouble every single day, they couldn't imagine in what kind of trouble he would get into in a _month_.

" Classes already started, Naruto," Shikamaru told him. Naruto shrugged who once again had his eyes closed and laying on the ground in the shade.

" Don't you have Kakashi for first period?" questioned Choji.

Naruto cracked opened his right eye and looked at Choji. " How do you know I have Kakashi first?"

" Shika checked your file when you told us you were coming back to the school to check your schedule and ours," Choji answered breezily. Naruto turned to the person laying next to him and muttered " more like hacked into it."

" We wanted to know what classes we had in common and of course what class to dump you in when you're being troublesome. Of course, we could just send you to Ibiki- sensei if your being too difficult," Shikamaru explained.

Last year, Naruto would skip class every other day and stay on the school roof. This earned him multiple of detentions with Jiraiya and Ibiki. Naruto's friends had to make sure that Naruto attended class and stayed there after Tsunade warned Naruto that he would be held back if he didn't attend any of his classes.

Once they were done talking to each other, the group stayed in silence. Naruto laying on the ground with his eyes closed relaxed in the shade of the tree and warmth the sun brought through the trees. Shikamaru was in the same position he was before Naruto approached them . He was laying on his back and watching the floating white clouds. Choji continued eating his unending supplies of chips.

They stayed in an accampaniable silence, until Shikamaru broke it.

" Should go to class, Naruto."

" Why? It's just Kakashi-sensei. He probably won't even go to class today that way I won't be able to get detention if he doesn't notice I'm not there." asked Naruto. He was just so relaxed there with his friends. He didn't want to go back into the stuffy hallway being surrounded by a crowd of students. He was content to just lay there in the shade.

" Well, then I guess you better hurry up if you don't want detention with Ibiki-sensei then," drawled on Shikamaru.

" huh?" answered Naruto tiredly. He had sat up and was wiping his eyes.

" I just saw someone with silver hair coming out of the principal's office and going to the hallways," before Shikamaru was even finished, Naruto had already stood up and was running full speed toward the school building where his first class was.

" He's so troublesome,"

" Yup," came the agreement.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Characters will slowly be appearing throughout the beginning chapters. Not sure of the side pairings, so feel free to comment on that and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating these last few months and I apologize. I might be taking longer absences from writing since school has started and I don't have much time to write, but I will try to update once a moth if I am able to. Well, I hope you like the chapter and please review at the end.**

Sasuke was staring out the window with disinterest while the rest of the class was socializing with each other. Sakura and Ino were gossiping with a group of girls surrounding their desks and Sasuke could hear the occasional word being " blond", " extremely hot", and " not better than Sasuke" the last staement coming from Sakura.

Neji was reading silently at his desk with no one trying to bother him fearing what he will do to them if they did. Shino was staring at a small bug crawling on the sleeve of his coat with what most people thought was interest, but were not sure because of the dark tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes. Hinata was talking with Tenten, stuttering out sentences. While Tenten listened to her speak while sharpening a box of pencils with the sharp edge of a pair of scissors making the tips razor-sharp with a maniacal smile on her face and gleaming eyes.

Sasuke sighed. _It's first period of the first day of school and I'm already bored. This year will be the same as last year. Everything will be the same. My group ruling the school and the student body either staring up at us in awe or hating our guts. The only apect that has happened differently from the year before was the arrival of the blond. Hmm... Maybe this year won't be as boring with the dobe here. _

The _dobe _as Sasuke labeled him as, was currently outside the building looking up at a second story window where Kakashi's class was located at. When Shikamaru informed Naruto that Kakashi was walking through the first floor, but Naruto had seen him enter one of the classrooms that was empty.

Kakashi was reading one of his orange book while walking so, Naruto suspected that he wanted to read his book in peace for a while longer before entering his own classroom with thirty teenagers to take care of. Naruto was glad of this. It gave him more time to figure out a way to enter the classroom without any one seeing him walking in the hallways.

He couldn't walk through the front door of the building because the principal's office was right at the entrance and he was caught Tsunade was sure to give him more than one detention he would receive from Kakashi. Walking through the first floor was out because the classroom that Kakashi chose to enter, just so happened to be next to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

_I can't go walking into the building because I'll be caught by Tsunade or Kakashi. Can't go through the back door because it's locked before lunch and I forgot the key to open it at home. Hmmm... Think Naruto think. There has to be another way to get to class, believe it!_

Naruto was looking around the building trying to think up of a way to the second floor classroom.. Then he saw an open window where Kakashi's class was. _Bingo. That's my way to a scott free detention day for today at least._

Now, Nauto had a way to enter the classroom without being caught by the teachers, but he still needed one crucial part to his otherwise perfect plan. _How in the world was he suppose to get to the window on the second floor? _He searched around the side of building for anything to help him climb up to the window. There _was _a ladder in one of the school sheds, but that would take a long time and it would be easy to notice the ladder if anyone was to look out to the campus since the shed is where the track was.

Then he saw it. Off to the side of the building there was a pipe. An idea started to form in his mind. Naruto just had to climb the pipe, until he was high enough off the ground near the open window. His arms were long enough that he would be able to reach the ledge of the window and pull himself through and land into the classroom with no one noticing! His plan was brilliant! Believe it! Now, he just needed to follow through with it. Naruto started towards the pipe with a wide grin on his face, believing that he wouldn't receive detention that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was bored.

Nothing had change in the pass forty five minutes. Class was half-way through and Kakashi _still _hadn't shown up. He should have been used to it since last year had been the same routine. Kakashi either arrived at class with five minutes left or did not show up at all. It surprised him that they even passed the class with Kakashi not teaching them anything. That did not dissuade him from assigning homework once he arrived or handing out double the homework if he did not show up the day before.

There was only fifteen minutes left to class and Sasuke doubted Kakshi was coming to class. He had notice though that the new student was absent. This irritated him.

Why did he pay so much attention to the blond? So, what if he wasn't in class? Why did he care if he was in class any way? Why did he notice him in the first place?

The truth was that Sasuke was curious. Since he had arrived at Konoha High School half-way through the school year, there had been nothing but the same routine over and over again. There were a few people who had tried to take him out or who had wanted to fight him throughout the year, but they were not even a challenge to him.

They were all weaklings who did not know the first thing to fighting. Uzumaki was different though. The others were just small little critters who would scurry or flee at the first sign of danger. With the blind though, Sasuke felt power coming off of him. He had a presence that was hard to ignore and turn a blind eye to.

Sasuke wondered how he would do in a fight. Would the dobe even stand a chance against him? Of course not. Sasuke answered his own question. He was an Uchiha and no one beats an Uchiha.

Still. He wondered where the blond was.

Sasuke's eyes had been surveying the class and he had not interacted with any one besides a few " Hnns" and glares to people who had tried to include him in their conversation. Most of them were asked by Sakura, but she was turned down.

His eyes scanned the room again which was the hundredth time he did so. He eyes the different groups of students that were talking to their friends and laughing about one thing or another. Then he spotted an item on the window ledge that was open because it was becoming hot in the classroom by the students.

He narrowed his eyes. The item took the form of a tanned hand, but it hadn't been there before when Sasuke had glanced at the window. His curiosity was peeked, so Sasuke decided to take a closer look at the item. Once he had stood up from his seat, the students gradually stopped talking and followed his movement towards the window.

When Sasuke had a closer view, he could easily define what the object was. It was two tanned hands holding onto the window ledge. Sasuke looked out the window and could see a person with blinding blond hair. He couldn't see the person's face, but he had a guess as to who was the person foolish enough to climb up to the window to enter the classroom.

Since, there was only one person absent from the classroom at the time, he was 99.99% sure as to who the person was. Now, there was one question he needed to answer.

What were his next actions?

The rest of the students had stopped in what they were doing in order to see what Sasuke was doing. They had noticed the pair of hands that held onto the window sill and those near the window had seen the person's blond hair. There were whispers as to who the person was. Some had the same guessed as Sasuke and were wondering what was going to happen next.

Sasuke pondered on what he should do. The hands were now gripping the ledge and their knuckles were turning white from the strain.

Should he just leave the person alone to deal with their situation/ Or help them be pulled into the classroom? It was obvious that probably fall if someone didn't help them through the window, but at the same time they brought it upon themselves. Couldn't they just receive detention and deal with it? Why did they have to go and climb the window?

While Sasuke was contemplating about what he should, Naruto's thoughts were on a couple of important matters as well.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT! I'm gonna DIE! _These were Naruto's thoughts as he held onto the window's ledge with all his strength. He glanced downwards and immediately felt nauseated. It hadn't seen as a long way down while he was climbing upwards, but now he was terrified of how far off his was from the ground.

_This was a stupid idea! Who convinced him to do this? Oh yeah. It was his idea... Fuck. I'm gonna die and then Baa-chan will beat the crap out of me for dying. But I'll be dead, so she can't do anything to me. Ero-sensei would probably laugh his ass off. Saying how I died just from falling of a two story building, but could withstand one of Tsunade's beating without having a scratch on him after a few minutes._

_I lived such a short life too. _Naruto shook his head to get rid of his depressing thoughts. His eyes stayed upwards in order for him not to glance towards the ground have a panic attack again. Although, if you asked him later on what he was thinking in that situation he would act as if he stayed calm and not as if he was freaking out.

Naruto tried to pull himself over the edge, but it was difficult for him to do so. He had almost resigned himself to jumping off the ledge and hopefully only have two broken legs afterwards when he felt a pair of strong arms pulling him up.

He was only able to see a pair of pale arms grabbing his and struggling to get him over the window. Naruto tried to help by pulling himself upward as well. With the extra help, Naruto was able to land on the other side of the window safe and sound.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _He succeeded! Dattebayo! And Kakashi isn't even here yet. Yesss! I made it! My plan worked! I'm a genius! And I didn't die!_

While praising himself of his barely succeeding plan, Naruto started to kiss the floor blindingly because he was overwhelmed of his plan _actually _working. After he had planted a few more kisses to the floor, Naruto noticed something different.

_Is the floor suppose to be soft?_

Naruto thought with his eyebrows furrowed together. Naruto finally opened his eyes. His eyes were only two inches from falling out of their sockets. He didn't move. He _couldn't _move. It took Naruto a few moments to place everything in his mind correctly.

First; He wasn't laying on the floor of the classroom as he thought he was.

Second; The thing he _had _been laying on was actually a real life, breathing _person._

Third; The person he was laying on was **_SASUKE FREAKING UCHIHA._**

Fourth; He had been kissing the floor. He _wasn't _on the floor to start with. His face quickly changed to one of complete horror as he realized what had just occurred.

Naruto was roughly pushed backward and landed on the floor. He groaned. His arms still ached from hanging of the window's ledge. Suddenly, there was a dark shadow over him. Naruto glanced up warily, already knowing who it was.

There in front of him stood Sasuke glaring at him and looking at him as if he was about to strange him in front of thirty witnesses which was bound to sent him to prison for murder. Sasuke seemed as if he did not care who was there to see him kill the blond. Naruto was sure that Sasuke was planning to bribe the students to keep quiet of his murder and say he had just fallen from the window's edge.

Naruto shivered. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. _Yup. His body was going to be thrown outside the window._ But then something clicked in his mind.

The whole _reason _why Sasuke was even contemplating killing him.

_OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I was kissing him! Oh shit! Oh shit! SHIT! No wonder the floor was so soft!_

Naruto knew he had been kissing Sasuke and by the glare Sasuke was sending him, he had _not_ appreciated tried not to cower from Sasuke's death glare, but he had to admit that the Uchiha knew how to scare someone shitless without saying anything.

The silence was making Naruto become even _more _nervous. Everyone in the class had gone absolutely quiet. No one was talking or whispering to their friend about what had happened. Naruto may have known the reason why Sasuke was glaring at him, but he did not know the _whole _reason for it.

When Sasuke had finally decided to help Naruto, he did so. He had pulled with all his strength to let Naruto be able to get into the classroom. He had no idea why the idiot had tried to come through the _window _to the classroom and not the stairs like a _normal _person would have, but he decided to question the blond _after _he was not in danger of breaking his neck.

Once he was able to pull the blond over, Sasuke did not expect to land flat on his back on the floor, _especially, _with Naruto landing on top of him. Sasuke saw a look of triumphant cross Naruto's face and then complete relief. He suspected that it had something to with not falling two stories down to the ground.

Naruto had his eyes closed, but Sasuke saw a smile stretching from ear to ear on Naruto's face. Then the blond did something that Sasuke and the whole class had not expext him to do.

He started to kiss _Sasuke!. _They were just light peck, but were still considered as kisses. Everyone had different reactions to this. Sakura had a deep red color on her face containing fury towards the blond. Ino, surprisingly, wasn't ranting like a fan-girl she was suppose to be, but had a light, knowing smile on her face. Tenten's eyes had widened in surprise, while Hinata had the same color as Sakura, but for a different reason. Neji had a raised eyebrow at the event, but did nothing else as to what was happening. Shino was the only one in the group that did have any reaction as his face was impassive.

Then something drastic had changed. Before, everyone had been whispering to each other about Naruto's actions, now the class became silent and the atmosphere was tense.

Naruto had kissed Sasuke,

On the lips.

That was when Naruto opened his eyes. He didn't know what had happened. Naruto thought that he had kissed Sasuke on the cheek or something.

That was why, when he stood up he did not expect receive at least ten death glares from Sasuke's fan girls while the rest of the class was staring at him in disbelief. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and he gave a weak chuckle.

" **_Naruto,"_**

His attention was brought back to Sasuke when he heard his name being called. Unwillingly, a shiver passed through his body.

" Umm..,"

"**_What the hell were you hanging off of a two story building?" _**questioned Sasuke. His voice still dangerously low.

" Uh, I was trying to get to class without Kakashi or Baa-chan seeing me," replied Naruto, slowly gaining his confidence back. He then smiled brightly.

" My plan worked too. I didn't get caught! Dattebayo."

Before Sasuke could respond with a scathing retort to Naruto's inteliigence. The door to the classrooom slided open.

" I wouldn't say that your plan _worked, _Naru-chan," a cheery voice said.

Sasuke turned around to see who had entered the classroom and raised and eyebrow at the erson. Naruto blanched.

Standing in the doorway was Kakashi Hatake, giving his class one of his famous eye smile.

**A/N: Kakashi finally arrived into the picture. Thank you for reading. Review please! I get more motivation to wrote out of reading them. **


End file.
